The Trials of Maya Hansen - an Iron Man 3 Prequel
by dbud
Summary: Summary: This story relates Maya Hansen's time with AIM working for the evil Aldrich Killian, and her time is not pleasant. Warning: This story contains rape and violence and rough sexual content. Read at your own risk! Spoilers for IM3 contained.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

* * *

The Trials of Maya Hansen - an Iron man 3 Prequel

By dbud (feedback requested, dbud000 )

* * *

Starring:

Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen

* * *

Summary: This story relates Maya Hansen's time with AIM working for the evil Aldrich Killian, and her time is not pleasant.

Warning: This story contains rape and violence and rough sexual content. Read at your own risk!

* * *

"Cheers!"

Maya Hansen, beautiful biotech researcher raised her glass and clinked it against the champagne flute held by her boss, Aldrich Killian.

"To Extremis!" Aldrich said smiling wide as he drank.

The year was 2007 and they had just had a breakthrough on a project that Maya had been working on for nearly a decade, ever since college. It as a biochemical augmentation to human DNA which could heal wounds instantly, increase intelligence, and create virtual supermen. The final piece of the puzzle had always eluded Maya and her formula had proven unstable, with literally explosive results.

Then she met Killian in 1999. He was forming a think-tank called AIM, Advanced Ideas Mechanics. She had been reluctant to join but after years of failure to solve the Extremis problem, she had relented. It had not been easy to relinquish control of her pet project but the desire to see it to fruition overcame her fears.

"I-I can't believe this day has finally come," Maya told her colleague as she sipped the fine champagne from her glass in celebration.

The two of them were in Killian's office, large and well appointed. Her boss had changed a lot since she first met him. Back in '99 he was a geeky awkward fellow who could barely get a sentence out of his mouth. He had always hit on her but she had always turned him down. She had tried to be polite of course but finally one day she had to tell him straight out that she was not interested.

Ironically enough, it seemed that rejection spurred a change in Aldrich. His clothes, demeanor, even his very body had improved. The man standing in front of her now was very different. Tall and lean, he was suave and arrogant. Dressed in the finest clothes and with an easy charm, he was quite the ladies man. Maya and he had never been intimate of course. She had strict rules about getting involved with co-workers. Plus, there was something about Aldrich that was unsettling. She had seen glimpses of a harshness in him. Occasionally, the facade of charm would fade and the real Killian would come through. Maya had seen it and it had frightened her. But she had ignored those fears, putting them aside for the purpose of Extremis.

As she drank again, Maya could feel Aldrich's eyes on her body. She was attractive and she knew it. There weren't many women in AIM but the ones who were there were all frumpy geeks. Maya on the other hand was tall and shapely and very feminine. She had long dark hair and a killer body with long legs and a firm stomach and butt. She was particularly proud of her breasts which were full and large, a solid C cup.

She always ignored the male eyes on her when she worked; it had always been a part of doing business. She was a lone woman in a field of men but most were losers who wouldn't know what to do with a woman like Maya even if she had given them what they wanted.

But Aldrich leers had always unsettled her. It wasn't so much that he was enjoying her shape but studying it. She always got the impression that the thoughts in his head, while she was sure they were sexual, had a more wicked tone to them as well. She had been relieved when he had told her one day that since they were working together he didn't feel it would be appropriate for them to get involved. She had agreed, relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with his advances. That was years ago and aside from the uneasy feelings she had about him, they had worked together well.

"Well, I guess I should get back to work," Maya told him setting her glass down on his desk.

"Oh come now," Aldrich looked hurt but like everything else about him, she knew it was a mask, "We've worked our tails off for years on this. I think we can enjoy the moment for a bit longer."

He poured her another glass of champagne as he spoke.

"Um, sure, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am Maya. This is a momentous occasion. Think about what this breakthrough means...the good we can do in the world."

Maya nodded in agreement as Aldrich suddenly reached over and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the lips. Maya froze as she felt his tongue trying to get into her mouth. Not sure how to react she stood motionless for a few long seconds as Killian kissed her roughly. Finally, he relented and removed his face from hers.

"I, uh, Aldrich...what was that?"

"Well, I know we agreed that getting involved wouldn't be a good idea since we worked together..."

"Yes, yes we did, but that...that was involved!"

"But we no longer work together. Extremis is fixed. Hell, within a few days we'll be doing human testing."

"Human testing!" Maya was shocked, "We can't test on people yet. We are years from that sort of thing."

Aldrich chuckled, "You always were too cautious Maya. That's why you couldn't solve the problems with your research."

Maya inhaled, hurt by his accusation, and unlike his reaction before, hers was genuine.

Seeing her response, "Oh come on, don't be that way. That's why we're such a good team."

He began to rub her arms and work his hands up to her shoulders which was making her uncomfortable.

"And now that we won't be working together we can pursue a more...intimate relationship."

Maya stood frozen trying to figure out what to do next," I, ah, I'm flattered but I don't think that's a good idea."

Maya managed to pry herself from Aldrich's grasp and quickly moved towards the exit of the office.

"Well okay, I guess I was wrong. I assumed you'd be more grateful is all."

Maya stopped and turned with a look of shock on her face and her mouth agape, "Grateful?! Look Aldrich, I know you can be a bit full of yourself and while I am appreciative of the help of your group let's not forget that Extremis was my idea and my research. I was ninety percent there when you came along. So, I don't think grateful is the right word!"

Maya's tone was forceful and direct but Killian just smirked , "Oh, I didn't mean grateful for helping you with Extremis..."

"Then what am I supposed to be...grateful for?"

"For protecting you."

"Protecting me? From what?"

He exhaled deeply, "Maya, I don't think you fully grasp what AIM is all about. Let's just say that there has been some discussion by senior leaders of the organization that you have become..."

"What? What have I become?"

"...expendable."

Maya stood shocked at what she was hearing, "Expendable? What does that mean?"

He approached and lightly began to rub his finger against the soft silk of her blouse, "It means that some people have been saying that you and your simplistic moralistic approach are a liability...and that maybe we'd be better off eliminating you."

"WHAT?!" If you think I am going to let your little group of eggheads push me out, you're crazy!"

"Oh, no, not fire you or anything like that."

"Damn right!"

"They wanted to kill you."

Maya couldn't believe it. At first she assumed he was joking but Killian didn't joke and the look in his eyes told her that he was deadly serious.

"Wh-what? You can't m-mean that?"

"Well, not me. While I agreed with the logic of their argument, I thought you could still be useful so I convinced them to table your termination for now."

Maya fell against the desk suddenly feeling weak.

"But to do that I had to vouch for you which means I am responsible for you. So, seeing as how I quite literally saved your life I thought you might be willing to show me your, ah, appreciation."

"So, you expect me to sleep with you because you told your maniacal little band of loons not to have me killed?!"

"Something like that."

"My god! The nerve of you! To think you could intimidate me to having sex with you!"

Maya turned and began to stomp towards the doors.

"Okay...have it your way."

As she reached for the door, Aldrich moved around his desk and sat down. He pressed a button on his phone, and after a second a voice which Maya recognized came on..."

"Security...Johnson here..."

Maya stopped at the door, Johnson was the head of internal security for AIM. He was a former CIA agent who had been kicked out for some unseemly goings on that he didn't talk about.

"Yes, Johnson, you know that thing we were discussing the other day about Miss Hansen..."

"You mean taking her out?"

"Yes that...well, I think I've changed my mind."

"Okay."

There was a pause and slight clicking of a keyboard on the other end of the phone, "I got time this afternoon. You want it to hurt?"

Aldrich stared at Maya standing in shock on the other side of the office, "Hmmmm, no...make it quick."

"Gotcha."

"Wait!" Maya yelled.

"Uh, hang on a sec Johnson."

Killian pressed a button on the phone to place it on hold, "Yes Maya, something you want to say?"

She couldn't believe it. She had always known Aldrich was cold but this was beyond her wildest dreams of something he would do.

"I, ah...o-okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I will sleep with you."

Killian smiled, "See, I know you could compromise when given the right incentive."

Clicking the phone back on, "Johnson, sorry for the false alarm. But I think we can keep Miss Hansen around a while longer."

"Suit yourself."

He hung up.

Killian stood and approached as Maya stood terrified. He reached up and she flinched but he didn't touch her. Instead he took the door from her hands and closed it. Maya watched it slowly shut and heard the 'click' of it snapping into place that seemed to seal her fate.

"Come," he took her by the hand and led her back into the office, "This doesn't have to be awful."

Maya found herself standing in front of his desk; the edge of the glass top pressed into her thighs and Aldrich pressed against her from behind. She stood not moving as he began to move his hands over her body. From her hips and up her stomach, it was all she could do not to jerk away when he cupped her amble breasts in his hands and gave them a hard squeeze.

"Al-aldrich, so, um, shouldn't we be going to your quarters?"

"No, I've still got work to do so I thought we'd just do it here...saves time."

"Here? In your office?"

He began to kiss her neck and Maya closed her eyes and had to swallow hard to stop from dry heaving as she felt his tongue on her bare skin. After a few seconds he stopped and turned her to face him.

"Maya, why don't you do me a favor and shut the fuck up!"

She was shocked at his tone and while his face was still pleasant on the surface, she could see the hints of his evil underneath.

"Well, I just thought that..."

'WAP!'

Maya suddenly felt a sharp intense pain in the left side of her face. Her entire body was spun and she found herself face down over Killian's desktop. It took her a moment to realize that he had just slapped her and hard. Maya turned and looked back and up at him standing behind her. She was holding the side of her face which was hot to the touch from the blow.

"That's the problem with cunts like you Maya..."

As he spoke, Aldrich roughly jerked on his belt to open his pants...

"You think to god-damn much!"

"ALDRICH! NO!"

As she screamed in protest, her boss grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up from the desk...

"WAIT!" she yelled again.

'WAP!'

She took another hard slap, a backhand this time, across her other cheek. Maya was stunned by the assault. Her head spinning and her vision blurred she barely realized what was happening. Aldrich threw her roughly onto the sofa in the center of the room. She was like a rag doll as he tossed her down and fell on top of her.

"Pl-please," she begged but he ignored her as he grabbed her blouse and tore it open revealing a lacy black bra that barely seemed able to hold her tits in place.

Killian shoved his hand against the side of Maya's face to hold her down as he reached with his other up and under her skirt. Grabbing her panties he also tore them off her. Fumbling a bit with his pants, he finally got them open and shoved his slacks down to reveal his erect cock.

"OH GOD ALDRICH!" Maya screamed as she saw his organ hovering over her.

He yanked open his shirt and ripped it off, tossing it aside.

"I've dreamed about this moment Maya. Remember all those times you rejected me. Do you? Actually I should be thanking you I suppose. Without your condescension and bitchy attitude I never would have reinvented myself. I would have stayed that loser that you met in that elevator all those years ago. And I certainly would have never gotten the chance to do this..."

As he finished speaking, Killian took his manhood in his hand and forced his torso between Maya's thighs, spreading them wide. Now unobstructed, he shoved the length of his cock into Maya's pussy, driving his entire shaft into her.

"GGRRRYYAAAAHHHH!" Maya let loose a high pitched wail as she was violated.

Aldrich ignored her as he began to hump her roughly, thrusting in and out as fast as he could.

"OH FUCK!" he cried out, "GOD YOUR PUSSY IS EVEN BETTER THAN I IMAGINED!"

Taking a handful of Maya's hair he pulled her face up and kissed her hard. Pulling away, Maya spit to the side, repulsed by him. Killian didn't seem to care and in fact seemed to be enjoying the look of horror on her face. Seeing him smiling and gloating as he fucked her, Maya was overcome with a rush or rage and indignation. Reaching up, she began to push him off her.

"YOU BASTARD! STOP!" she screamed as he humped her wild and fast.

After several seconds of struggling, she managed to get her hands onto Aldrich's face and dug her nails into his cheek.

"GYAH!" he yelled as she clawed at him and he felt a sharp pain in his cheek.

As he involuntarily recoiled, Maya managed to shove him off her and Killian tumbled off the sofa and onto the floor. Once she was free of him, Maya sprang up. She didn't care about the consequences, she only knew she had to get out of this room. She would work the rest out after she was away from Killian and AIM.

Leaping off the couch and over Killian lying on the floor and tangled in his own pants still wrapped around his knees, she ran towards the door. She was already halfway there before Killian even moved and she knew he couldn't reach her in time to stop her.

She didn't care that she was nearly topless and with one of her tits hanging out of her bra and her skirt was around her waist. She was determined to get out of there no matter who saw her like this. Just as she reached the door and grabbed the handle though she heard a faint 'click'. She didn't even process the sound at first but after a few seconds she realized what it had been. She was jerking as hard on the door handle but it would not move. She realized it was locked.

Turning, she saw Killian standing and pulling his pants down and off his legs. In his hand he held a small remote, which once free of his trousers and now naked, he held up.

"Everything is automated around here...you know that. Including the door locks."

He tossed the remote across the room.

"L-let me out of here Aldrich! NOW!"

"Oh come on, we were getting along so well."

He began to close in on her with his erection leading the charge, "NO!" she screamed and tried to run past to get the remote to unlock the door but he was too fast and caught her. Taking a handful of her hair he held her, preventing her from running.

"We discussed this Maya..."

'WAP!'

He slapped her across the face again, snapping her head back.

"I protected you, you ungrateful bitch!"

'WAP!'

Another hard slap buckled her knees.

"I've heard you, you know...laughing at me..at how I used to be..."

'WHOOMP!'

Killian slammed his fist into Maya's gut, knocking the wind from her. She would have fallen but he grabbed her by the arms and held her in front of him. Barely able to focus and unable to stand on her own, she looked up at him and saw his face, wild and twisted with a maniacal glee...

"Well, you're not laughing now are you? ARE YOU?"

Before she could answer, not that she would if she could, he threw her roughly away from him. Maya tumbled to the floor in a heap, landing face down. She was trying to regain her bearings but before she could, she felt Killian's weight on top of her, pressing her into the carpet.

"Aldrich, please...I-I'm sorry..."

"Sorry...HAH! You owe me everything bitch! You think Extremis is yours?! Huh!? You had an idea, nothing more. What's that worth? A million people a day have great ideas but how many of them can make them real?"

He yanked Maya's head back by the hair, holding her as he leaned down, snarling in her ear...

"You know what those ideas are called my dear? Dreams that's what. And that's what Extremis was until I can along...a dream..and a pipe dream at that. You have zero chance of ever getting it launched without me. That's what I did, that's what I do...I take dreams and make them real."

She felt him positioning himself behind her, straddling her thighs.

"Like this, I've dreamed of doing this for a long long time..."

She felt his weight pressing into her..."Aldrich, no, please..." she muttered as she felt the tip of his cock push against her asshole.

"...and now I'm making it happen..." and with that he forced his cock into Maya's rectum.

Maya's face contorted into a look of sheer agony and terror as she felt herself being sodomized.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed as a sharp pain shot up her spine from her rear and with a hard thrust Killian forced his length into her again.

"RRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" her scream became inhuman as she seemed to be completely overwhelmed by this violation. Maya's fingers were frantically clawing at the carper while her legs kicked wildly, trying to force herself free.

Aldrich began to fuck her ass, driving his cock into her rectum over and over; savoring and enjoying this experience. Maya kept trying to push herself up but every time he would take a handful of her hair and force her back down, pinning her underneath him to the floor.

Over and over he drove his sex organ into her asshole. Maya screamed the entire time he rode her. She lost track of how long this second act of violation lasted but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, she felt Killian's body tensing. He leaned in and pressed his face into her hair, breathing deeply into her ear and pulling her into him. His thrusts became slower but also deeper and more forceful. She could tell he was nearing climax.

Maya shook her head side to side trying to deny what was happening and what was about to happen. Suddenly, she saw her own face in a reflection in the lower part of a window across the office. Her face was a wild and twisted visage of its normally beautiful appearance.

Killian pushed himself up with one arm, arching his back as his entire body tensed and the orgasm took hold of his muscles. With his other hand, still wrapped in Maya's thick black hair, he pulled her up as well, her body mimicking his own. Back arched sharply, Maya was staring at the ceiling as she felt her asshole filled with a hot wet fluid as Aldrich's cock shot his cum into her. The degradation was too much for her. Maya began to beat her fists into the floor in protest of what was happening.

"GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs but no one responded.

"OH GOD!" was the only answer she got and that was from the man climaxing into her rectum.

Aldrich collapsed onto Maya, his weight pinning her to the floor. For several minutes they lay there together in relative silence. The only sounds were Killian's deep and heavy panting and Maya's soft whimpers and sobbing. Finally, he stirred and climbed off Maya, still on the floor.

"Wow. That...that was incredible," Aldrich told her still trying to catch his breath.

Maya climbed up onto her knees, still trying to recover from and process what had just happened.

"I mean, boy oh boy, you...you are a wild little thing..."

She looked up at him a look of disgust on her face. She couldn't believe he was acting like they had just had a consensual encounter.

"I-I always suspected that about you Maya..."

As he spoke he moved around his desk and collapsed into the leather chair behind. He then reached into a drawer and pulled a small glass and a bottle of bourbon from inside.

"It's always the uptight ones. If you can get them to really let go, they're the wildcats in the sack."

He downed a mouthful of the liquor in one gulp. As he did, Maya climbed up and sat gingerly on the edge of the sofa. Seeing her torn blouse, she picked it up and tried to use it to cover her breasts as best she could. Still in shock, she simply sat, staring at the floor.

"Maya...Maya..." Aldrich called to her several times to get her attention, "I'm afraid I wasn't lying when I said I had work to do so if you don't mind..."

"I-I can g-go?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. We've got a lot of work to do."

He raised his glass and called out, "To Extremis..." and downed another shot.

Maya, barely conscious, stood and turned to stagger out of the office. Just as she was about to reach the door...

"Oh Maya, one thing..."

She turned and saw Aldrich moving towards her. He was still naked and his cock was dangling, now limp, between his legs. Maya recoiled in fear, sure he was going to attack her again. He reached for her, and took her by the back of the head and pulled her towards him.

"pl-please no..." she murmured, barely able to speak.

He leaned forward, ignoring her, and kissed her gently on the forehead, "I just wanted to say thank you for a lovely evening Maya."

She stood in shock. Maya was trembling, her entire body quivering like she was freezing. If Killian noticed, he didn't show it or at least he didn't care.

"Y-you're wel-come," Maya responded almost without thinking. She couldn't believe what she had said but anything that got her out of the room and away from him was a necessary evil.

He reached past her, causing her to flinch again, and tapped his access code into the small keypad next to the door. She heard it unlock and Aldrich opened it for her. Still not quite believing he was going to let her leave, she staggered into the hall. She stood with her back to the door waiting for him to grab her and yank her back into the office and to her death. Several long seconds passed and when she looked back the door was closed behind her and she was alone. While there were hundreds of other people in the facility, most were celebrating down in the tech labs. Killian's office was on an isolated floor and away from the rest of the people.

It suddenly hit her she was free. Falling and clutching the walls for support, Maya ran as fast as she could down the hall.

* * *

Later...

Maya sat, naked, letting the water of her shower run over her body. She looked up, almost snapping to attention. Glancing out through the door to her bedroom, she saw the clock next to her bed. It had been more than three hours since her assault by Killian. She had no recollection of how she had gotten here. Her last memory was running down the hall away from his office and then she simply was in her bathroom in the apartment she kept on the AIM campus.

Standing, she flinched. Her rear was sore but she knew that couldn't stop her. Ten minutes later, she was dry and dressed and had packed a travel bag. She was getting out of here. She would figure out her next steps once she was safe and away from AIM and Aldrich.

A few minutes later, Maya stepped off the elevator on the ground floor. Looking back and forth and seeing no one, she moved quickly and with purpose towards the main entrance. Approaching, she fumbled in her purse for her ID badge, still upset by the events of earlier that evening. Finding her keycard, she swiped it against the scanner and waited for the doors to open.

But, to her dismay, the light over the ID reader turned red and not the usual green. There was a soft 'buzz' instead of the 'click' she had been expecting.

"Dammit!" she muttered and held the badge over the scanner again but again as denied exit.

Grabbing the handles of the doors, Maya began to shake the violently in her effort to escape.

"Can I help you Miss Hansen?"

Maya jumped, startled by the deep male voice behind her. Wheeling, she saw a burly man wearing the uniform of an AIM security guard.

"Oh, um yeah, I was just trying to leave but there seems to be something wrong with my badge. Do, ah, you think you could help me?"

"I'm sorry Miss Hansen but Mister Killian has the premise on lockdown with the project so close to finishing. No one can come or go without his approval. If you'll wait I'll contact him..."

"NO!" Maya shrieked and then realized her over-reaction and fought to calm herself. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she seemed to be trying to force herself to stop shaking.

"I, ah, I mean he has a lot on his plate right now so I'd hate to bother him. Look, I just need to run home to get some personal things. I shouldn't be an hour so maybe you could just let me run out?"

"I don't know...I'm not supposed to."

"It would mean a lot to me..."

"Well, okay. Just buzz me when you get back and I'll let you back in."

Maya exhaled in relief as the guard reached for his badge to let her out.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"It's quite alright Miss Hansen..."

But just then..."Well, well, well, Maya? What's going on?"

Maya Hansen's heart sank as she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned and saw Aldrich standing at the corner.

"Mister Killian..." the guard seemed pale as he realized he had been caught breaking the rules.

"The system lets me know when someone tries to leave while we're on lockdown," he held up his smart phone as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Maya but rules are rules. In fact..." he peered down at the name tag on the guard's chest, which read 'Scott'..."I am going to ask Scotty here to escort you back to your quarters and stay posted outside until morning."

"Oh course sir, I am sorry sir."

Maya started to protest but she knew there was no point.

"Miss Hansen..." the guard said to her as he motioned for her to go with him. Leading her to the elevator, they entered it and as they rode up to the floor of her apartment, the guard ignored her as she began to sob.

The next morning...

Maya was escorted by the guard, Scott, down the hall and towards the executive offices where she had been raped the night before. She was surprised at how well she was holding herself together. Her attempt to talk the guard out of making her go back had been a dead end. It was obvious he was as terrified of Killian as she was.

Wearing a professional outfit of a pencil skirt, silk blouse and jacket, Maya stepped off the elevator and walked towards the offices. She paused and examined her face in the reflective metal of the doors. Confirming that the bruise on her cheek had been covered by the make-up she had put on it earlier, she moved on.

"Ah, Maya. Good morning," Killian greeted her warmly, "I trust there were no more problems like the misunderstanding last night?"

Both Aldrich and Maya glanced to the guard who shook his head, "N-no, sir."

"Good, good," Killian said clapping his hands in front of him.

Maya, for her part, was glad the guard had left out her attempt to bribe him to let her escape. Aldrich waved for the guard to leave and motioned for Maya to follow as he entered his office. Maya stepped inside and paused as the memories of what had happened in that room less than twelve hours ago hit her. Aldrich, yet again, seemed not to notice or at least not to care.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "I guess so."

"Good. I slept like a baby. Man, you really tired me out."

Maya bit her lower lip to stifle a scream.

"But business still goes on. We have a directors meeting in less than an hour where I have to make a presentation on the status of Extremis."

Maya felt a wave of relief wash over her. The idea of something else to do and to think about seemed to push the horrible events of the previous night from her mind. She could focus on work for now at least until she found a way out of this nightmare. She stood.

"Well, okay, I can go to the lab and get the current files to show them..."

Killian stood and approached, "Oh, I'm sorry Maya but we're getting ahead of ourselves. You see I'm afraid that part of the arraignment I made with the senior leaders to keep you around was a change in your role."

"A change in my role?"

"Yes, you will be working directly for me now."

"But I'm the lead researcher? This is my project! Wha-what will I be doing?"

"You're my new assistant."

"ASSISTANT?!" Maya screamed almost as if the idea of Killian demoting her was worse than what he had done last night.

"Well, yes. But it was either this or, you know..." he made a slashing motion across his throat, "And this way you still get to see the project through to the end. Isn't that great?"

As he waited for the news to sink in, Aldrich rubbed Maya's arms as if trying to calm her. But after a few seconds, he seemed to get bored with the conversation...

"So, I'm gonna need twenty copies of this presentation," as he spoke he handed a document to Maya..."you know where the copier is don'tcha darling?"

Maya stood staring in disbelief as he continued, "And we're going to need breakfast set up for the entire room set up as well. I'm thinking a buffet type thing with some juice and fruit and few pastries. You can handle that."

Her mind was suddenly filled by the thought of him raping her the night before but she shook her head and tried to focus. She didn't have a choice, not at least if she wanted to live. She was suddenly shocked back to her senses by the sensation of Aldrich patting her on the but...

"Maya...we only have like forty-five minutes."

As he went to sit at his desk, Maya turned to head towards the copy room...

"Oh and Maya, one more thing..."

She paused and looked back, "Be a dear and get me a coffee. I take it with two sugars."

About an hour later...

"...so as you can see phase one has gone very well and we will begin...

Maya pushed open the door to the conference room and heard Aldrich's voice speaking to the assorted group sitting around a large conference table. This was a presentation that under normal circumstances she would have been giving. Instead though, Maya pushed a cart with various containers of coffee, tea and water through the door. As she did, the edge of the cart hit the door frame, causing a loud 'Bang' and knocking several glasses over and making a loud ruckus.

All eyes in the room feel to her and wave of humiliation washed over her. Maya Hansen knew all the people in the room. As of yesterday most of them reported to her but now she was serving them refreshments. She also was fairly sure that most of them knew about the previous night's events as well. She had seen Killian speaking to several men a few minutes before the meeting. They had been laughing and when she entered their eyes fell to her and she could tell what they had been talking about.

Maya watched as several of the men and women in the room traded whispers that were obviously directed at her. She knew most of them resented her, either for her intelligence or her beauty. Maya's hands were shaking as she began to pour coffee into several cups on the tray.

After the meeting Maya was seated at the desk outside Killian's office when his voice came over the speaker phone, "Maya, please come in here."

Maya sat for several seconds, fighting the urge to cry but then got up and entered his office.

"You called Aldrich?"

"Ah, yes," he stood and walked around the desk towards her, "Few things I wanted to discuss with you about your new role."

"If it's about spilling the coffee, I am sure I'll get better..." Maya thought the best tact would be to go along with this new situation for the time being. Maybe eventually Aldrich would drop his guard and she could get away but until then she felt she had no option but to play her role.

"Oh, that, of course, don't worry about it. It's just that for example just now you called me Aldrich and you did it also in the meeting as well."

"Oh, I, ah, I'm sorry but what..."

"Mister Killian...I think we should keep a professional tone now that you're my new assistant. Don't you agree?"

She nodded, "Yes of course, I am so sorry Mister Killian."

He smiled wide, "See there that wasn't so hard was it? Now about your attire..."

As he spoke he stood over her looking down with his fist tucked under his chin...

"My attire?" she asked.

"Yes," he moved to a small cabinet nearby and opened a drawer. Removing something he stepped back in front of her and she saw he was holding a pair of open toed strapped high heels. They were the type of shoes that a woman wore for a date or a night on the town and certainly not at work as the heels on them were a good four inches tall. In fact, the common term for them would have been 'come fuck me pumps.'

"Ah, what's wrong with the shoes I have on?"

"What? Those are boring? I know they're comfortable and all but these will really show off your legs. And trust me Maya, you have great legs. Here, let me..."

Before she could react, Aldrich knelt down and slipped both shoes she was wearing off her feet. Taking one of the stripper heels he had presented her with he slipped it on and fastened the small buckle around her ankle. As he did, Maya stiffened as she felt him run his hand up the back of her calf. It certainly wasn't necessary to put the shoe on her foot. He spent several long seconds caressing the soft flash of her leg before...

Leaning back, "Ah, perfect fit. It's like you're Cinderella."

Maya smiled a fake smile as he repeated the process and put the other shoe on. Standing and taking her my the hand, she stood and immediately swayed a bit, not used to these types of heels. He steadied her until she caught her balance. After a few seconds...

"There you go...you'll get the hang of it."

"Ah, of course Ald...I mean Mister Killian."

"That's better. Now, you're hair."

"My hair? What's wrong with it?"

He reached up and collected Maya's long think dark hair and pulled it up, collecting it on the top of her head.

"You should wear it up, like this. You have a whole sexy librarian thing going on and you should play it up. Plus, when the time is called for, you can let it down and shake it loose. Try it."

"Um, okay."

Reaching up she replaced his hands with her own to hold her hair in place then she let go and began to shake her head side to side causing her long dark hair to fly wildly around her head. After she looked up at him who was staring at her.

"How was that?"

"My dear that was incredible, I almost blew one in my pants just watching. Yes, definitely up from now on, have it that way after lunch."

"Yes Mister Killian."

"And the last thing..."

Before she realized what he was doing, Aldrich reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse. Pulling the edges apart, Maya was shocked at how much cleavage she was now showing.

"You got great tits Maya..." as he spoke Killian reached his hand inside her blouse and began to fondle her left breast, "You really should show them off more. Oh, and no more bras, let the girls breathe as they say."

Maya stifled the urge to slap him and run and just smiled, "Of course Mister Killian. Will there be anything else?"

He leaned back against the edge of his desk, his demeanor changing and he took a more serious tone, "Yes, I'm afraid there is. Some not too pleasant business I'm afraid. Do you see that cabinet..."

He indicated a large wooden filing cabinet against the far wall. Maya nodded.

"Open the top drawer and bring me what you find inside."

Maya turned and tentatively stepped to the cabinet. Reaching it, she paused, terrified of what she was going to find. Opening it, she stared at the item she saw as it was now obvious what was about to happen.

"Bring it to me!"

Aldrich's tone was sharp and commanding now. Maya reached in and lifted the item she found at the bottom of the drawer. It was a cane. Not like a walking cane but a long thin piece of flexible wood about four feet long. One end was wrapped in leather as a grip. She turned and carried it to Aldrich.

"I understand this is your first day and all but the mistakes you've made already simply cannot be tolerated."

"Mis-mistakes?"

"Yes, spilling the coffee, not stapling all the copies and calling me by my first name. I believe in running a tight ship and if you let the little things go unpunished then they become big things and we don't want that now do we?"

Maya absent mindedly shook her head.

"Good."

He took the cane, "Now bend over the desk, raise your skirt and drop your panties."

She began to speak as she was nearly about to burst into tears but before any words could get out of her mouth, Killian pressed the tip of the cane under her chin and lifted her face.

"Now Maya, you aren't really going to make me ask me again are you? I thought by now you'd know better than that. Since this is your first day and all, I'm going to take it easy on you and give you only five lashes. I am also going to count the three and if you are not bent over the desk by the time I finish then you will get ten. Understand?"

Killian removed the cane from her chin and turned to step a few feet away to position himself for her flogging. He began to count..."One."

When he turned after finishing the first number, Maya was already bent over and lifting her skirt as ordered. Her panties fell to her ankles quickly after. Aldrich smiled, "Very good Maya. See what you can do when you have the proper incentive."

"Face down Maya. Put your forehead on the table top."

She complied, pressing the tip of her nose against the desk top as she awaited her punishment.

"Spread your legs," he commanded.

Maya inhaled deeply, fighting through this new degradation she was being forced to experience but she again complied and split her legs wide. Maya flinched as she felt his hand on her rear, caressing it. Killian took a large handful of her buttock letting the soft pale flesh fill his hand. Maya bit down hard on her lip to stop from crying out as he slipped his hand downward from her rear to between her legs and began to caress her sex.

Aldrich's fingers began to work the soft folds and skin of her pussy and several of his digits entered her. She could feel him wiggling them inside her cunt as he violated her with his hand. Letting his fingers explore more, he found the short hairs around her crotch. Maya always kept herself trimmed down there but had never been one for over grooming her pubic region. Taking a clump of her hair between his fingers, he tugged on it.

"GYAH!" Maya cried out in pain but, much to his satisfaction, did not lift her head.

"And I want you shaved down here, understand? Totally bald."

"Yes sir," she replied.

Finally, he stopped and stepped back and Maya exhaled deeply knowing what she was in for and trying to prepare. She felt a light tapping across her buttocks and Killian measured his distance to deliver the flogging.

"Ready?" he asked with a wicked tone in his voice.

Before she could answer, Aldrich swung the cane back and lifted it high, then bringing it down hard across the soft skin of Maya's ass. It sounded like a firecracker had gone off as the room was filled with a sharp...

'SCHWACHT!'

After delivering the blow, Aldrich stood not moving, holding the length of wood against Maya's rear as he waited to see how she reacted. Maya's body, already tensed in anticipation of the strike, did not move for several long seconds. In fact, Killian at first was shocked at her lack of response.

After about three seconds though, Maya slowly lifted her head and Killian could see her face in the reflection of a mirror mounted behind his desk. Her face was a beet red. She was gritting her teeth tightly and it appeared that the muscles of her neck and face was so tight they might tear themselves apart. Maya's eyes looked like they might explode from their sockets as they budged. Still several more seconds passed with little more in reaction.

Then a tremor seemed to slowly begin to move across Maya's body. The trembling was faint at first but then began to grow as if she was losing control of herself. Maya's back arched, lifting her torso up off the desk as her legs began to shake uncontrollably and her knees began to nearly slam into each other as they moved in and out.

Then as Aldrich watched, Maya slowly opened her mouth so wide that it looked unnatural and...

"YYYEEEAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Maya let loose a deep guttural scream of absolute pain as the agony of the lash ripped through her body.

Killian smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear."

"OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" she screamed and it was clear from her body's jerking and her screams that she was in terrible pain.

Aldrich stood, waiting for her reaction to run its course. After about a minute, Maya seemed to give in. Her body went limp and she was clearly sobbing face down into the desk.

"Okay, ready for number two?"

"Pl-please wait!" she yelled, "I-I can't..."

'SCHWAP!'

Killian brought the switch up and then down again across her buttocks a second time. This time though, her resolve already broken, there was no waiting for the reaction he wanted...

"AAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

Maya screamed again.

"OH GOD! PLEASE STOP! Aldrich, please stop!"

"What did you call me?"

"I meant Mister Killian, I'm so sorry Mister Killian, I meant please have mercy Mister Killian!"

Seeming enraged by her calling him by his first name, Aldrich ignored her pleas and...

'"THWACK!'...delivered the third blow.

"AHHHH GAAAWWWDDDD!" Maya screamed as her body went into convulsion, jerking wildly in protest to the assault it was enduring.

Finally regaining control of her body and voice, "PLEASE! I'll do anything...no more! Mister Killian, PLEASE!"

Aldrich stepped back as if considering what she had said, "Anything? Like what?"

"Anything? I'll do anything you want? Just no more please!"

Satisfied that she had learned her lesson, Aldrich nodded, "Okay then. We're done."

Maya thought at first it was a trick but as she looked up she watched him place the cane back in the drawer she had found it in and return to his desk chair. Realizing he was sincere, Maya collapsed to the floor, sobbing and gingerly holding her burning buttocks.

'This is a nightmare!' she thought to herself and wondering how she was going to escape.

"Come here Maya," she heard Aldrich tell her.

Desperate not to make him angry or give him any cause to deliver the last two floggings which she knew he would do with the slightest of provocations, she immediately began to climb to her feet.

"No...crawl."

Maya complied again and, on her hands and knees, crawled around the desk to his side.

"Show me your ass."

Fighting back more tears, she turned, still on all fours, and faced away from him to let him inspect her rear. Killian smiled at the sight of his handiwork. Maya's buttocks had three eight to twelve inch welts in a crisscross pattern.

"Very nice."

He patted her on the rear causing her to flinch in pain.

"Now...time to really see if you'll do anything..."

She turned and was faced with a new horror as she saw Killian sitting in his desk chair with his cock out of his pants and rock hard.

About twenty minutes later...Maya staggered into the women's bathroom just down the hall from Killian's office. Stepping up to the counter she held herself up. Looking into the mirror, Maya was disgusted. Her face was dripping with Aldrich's cum from where he had climaxed over her skin after she had sucked him to orgasm. She could still taste his semen in her mouth and her eyes were burning from where some had seeped in. Suddenly overcome by a feeling of nausea, Maya turned and bolted for one of the stalls behind her. Reaching the toilet...

"BLLLEEEAAAAA!" she vomited her breakfast and some of Killian's cum into the bowl.

She collapsed back against the metal wall. She wasn't crying, she was all cried out. This experience was simply too horrific. She felt numb as if her body and mind were shutting down in response to the repeated violations she was being forced to endure. Staggering to her feet, she could barely stand.

"GOD-DAMMIT!" she screamed as she jerked one of the four inch heels she was being forced to wear and threw it at the bathroom wall.

Now limping, she moved to the counter to wash her face and rinse out her mouth.

The next few weeks were absolute hell for Maya. Killian used her sexually every day and usually several times. She had hoped that he would grow bored with her but if anything his appetites were increasing and getting more perverse as time passed. She was punished for the slightest of infractions so much so that she was constantly terrified of even the smallest mistake. The feelings of numbness were increasing. It was the only defense she had to her situation. Maya was simply sleep walking through her days and nights.

* * *

One day...Several Weeks Later...

"Maya...come in," Aldrich waved her into his office.

She entered, her now defacto fake smile plastered across her face. Aldrich was not alone. Also in the room was a large burly man in a sharp expensive suit. He was tall and broad and in his mid-to late fifties. Bald with a thick beard she recognized him. It was Obidiah Stane, second in command of Stark Industries.

Maya knew the CEO and wonder child of the company, Tony Stark, from years back. She had met Tony the same day she met Killian but after they spent one night together the two had never re-connected.

Maya's face brightened at the sight of this man. He knew Tony and while she had never met him, she saw a hope that she might somehow get free of Killian. Both men stood looking her over...

"My, you weren't lying Aldrich...she is stunning," Obidiah told him.

Killian spoke to Maya, "Obidiah and I are discussing the details of a behind the scenes deal between AIM and Stark Industries."

"B-but I thought Tony didn't want to be involved with AIM?"

Her question obviously upset Killian and she immediately regretted it imaging when new hell he would unleash on her later in reprisal for it. But apparently, Aldrich didn't want to appear upset in front of his partner and so he remained calm.

"Well," Obidiah instead responded, "What the prince doesn't know can't hurt us isn't that right? You see my dear, Tony is a figure head...I run the company and I think we might be able to help you a good bit with this Extremis project."

Killian slapped Obidiah on the shoulder, "But man does this guy drive a hard bargain. You see Maya in order to close the deal I had to offer Obidiah something he couldn't get anywhere else."

Suddenly, what the two men were discussing sank in and the genuine smile faded from Maya's face and was replaced by the fake one.

"So you see my dear you're going to be spending a few days with Mister Stane. I am sure you will be as generous with him as you have been with me."

Obidiah approached her. Maya was tall, standing nearly five feet nine flat footed and with the ridiculous heels Killian made her where she was around six feet. But even so, Obidiah stood over her. He was a bear of a man, thick and broad. Reaching up, he took her face in his heavy hands and began to stroke the soft skin.

"I'm heading to one of our divisions in the middle east. We provide all of our own security...it's like we have our own little nation over there. No laws, no rules, no limitations. It's like the wild west."

"You were saying that you already have a harem of women there?"

Obidiah responded to Killian without taking his eyes off Maya, "Oh, I wouldn't call it a harem. Just a collection of some beauties that me and the other executives use for R&R. We add to them every so often. Few months back, one of our senior directors, a hot piece of tail who thought she knew everything ended up joining them. She thought she could show me up so I told her she was going on a business trip. Once over there though there was no one to help her and she ended up being a lot of fun for me. Of course, she's buried somewhere in the desert now. We made it look like a plane crash."

Turning back to Killian, "So, I guess our business is concluded. We have a deal."

The two men shook hands, "Great to hear Obidiah. I'll have my people draw up the paperwork and by the time you get back to the states we should be ready to sign."

"Good, let's plan on that."

Obidiah placed his hand on Maya's shoulder and guided her out of the office and into the hall where she was handed off to several of Stane's security men. She looked to them for any aid but could immediately see that none would be forth coming. From there it was less than an hour until she and Obidiah were seated on a private plane and headed East.

Several weeks later...

Killian sat doing paperwork in his office one morning. Reaching to his right he picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip. Immediately his face scrunched up..."Disgusting."

Just then he noticed someone standing in his doorway.

"Maya!"

Maya Hansen was there. Killian leapt up and approached. As he got closer he could tell she was not in good shape. Her face was bruised and her lip split and she had a black eye. Also, her left arm was in a sling. Killian took her chin in his hand and turned her face to get a better look...

"Oooohhhh, wow, Obidiah really did a number on you huh?"

She didn't respond.

"But man am I glad to have you back. I have got a lot of work for you to do. Things are really rolling now that we have Stane's support. We're moving towards completion far faster than we expected."

Turning to his desk, he lifted several items and handed them to her..."I need copies of these and return these messages and make me some coffee. I haven't had a decent cup since you left. Okay? Thanks."

Without a word Maya turned to leave the office to go to her desk.

"Oh, and Maya..."

She paused and turned back...

"Don't forget, two sugars."

The End.


End file.
